Dirty DiLucy
by vlenvlen productions
Summary: Songfic: Dirty Diana by: Micheal Jackson. Kendall sees Lucy after his concerts with Big Time Rush. He is suppose to be happily married to Jo so why does he continue to see Lucy.


Dirty DiLucy

Kendall was in love with his wife Jo but he continued to see her. When his shows were over he would exit the arena and there she was staring at him expectantly. He would walk slowly and she followed his every move until he entered his car and she disappeared from the crowd. He loved his wife so why was he at a hotel with the woman from the arena. Her black hair enticed him and her smile put him in a trance. He needed to touch her skin. He needed to feel her lips on his. As he was just about to reach out to her, his phone began to ring. The caller ID said it was James and Kendall quickly answered it. As he began to talk to James, Lucy slowly walked up to him and began to feel up his shirt, touching all along his chest. James was telling him about a cool party that he thought the band should go to but Kendall said he was busy. James laughed and asked him if Jo had come to see the concert. At the sudden mention of his wife's name he pulled away from Lucy. She pouted but quickly smiled evilly. Kendall turned his back on Lucy and tried to tell James that it wasn't like that. Lucy walked up to him and grabbed his waist. Her hands traveled to the front of his pants and she began to unbutton them.

Kendall tried to move away so he could focus on what James was saying but Lucy had grabbed his phone and hung it up. Kendall turned to face her with a shock expression and he reached for the phone. Lucy threw the phone across the room. In a split second she ran up to him and jumped. She wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then claimed his mouth. He was stunned for a moment as she entered his mouth with her tongue. She was very skilled with her tongue and Kendall never knew how she got so good. She was always able to make Kendall forget everything except for her. He slowly lowered her onto the bed without breaking the kiss. She unhooked her legs and slowly pulled away from him. He looked down at her and couldn't believe that she was just her for him. As he was about to claim her lips again, he's phone began to ring. He moved off the bed and went to the other side of the room to claim his phone.

This time Lucy waited patiently for him to finish his call because she knew that she had him. There was no way he would leave her tonight no matter how many people called. She watched him with little interest as he replied to the person on the phone. She could tell that it wasn't his wife because he sounded so bored. She lost interest in the conversation and took the time to remove her shirt and pants. When Kendall turned around and saw Lucy's bare smooth legs, he quickly hung up the phone and walked over to her. She knew that she was in complete control of him now. Even when he couldn't stay for very long she knew that he would always be back. She even believe that he love her more than his wife.

He was her favorite because he had the most promising career. It took her a long time to get Kendall to sleep with her. He seemed to very loyal to his wife so she settle for some of his band mates. They proved her with a lot of entertainment but she hadn't claimed her prize yet. She worked with James the most since he was Kendall's best friend. He would bring her backstage and she would flirt with Kendall with her eyes. James should have known better than to leave her alone with another boy. The moment he let her alone with Kendall, she pounced. James never knew that Kendall was seeing Lucy. The only thing that James knew was that he didn't see Lucy that much anymore.

Kendall began to kiss up her legs and Lucy pulled out of her thoughts. Kendall moved up to her face and claimed her lips. She let him gain entrance into her mouth. While they kissed, Kendall began to remove the black bra that Lucy was wearing. He unhooked it and broke the kiss to toss the bra aside. He took the time to remove his shirt and pants and then reclaimed Lucy's lips. The kiss was passionate and heated. She began to grind her hips against him and Kendall was quickly becoming filled with lust. If he ever had any doubt in his mind it was usually gone by now. This time they were interrupted when Lucy's phone rang. She broke the kiss and reached over to discarded pants. She reached into the pocket and pulled out her phone. It was James. She smiled cruelly at the phone and hung it up. For the first time in a long time Kendall remember that Lucy was supposed to be James's girlfriend. Kendall didn't know that Lucy was completely ignoring him.

Guilt began to enter Kendall's heart as he realized that he wasn't just betraying his best friend but his wife as well. He always thought that she was cheating on him as well so it didn't matter what he did. She was an actress and had to kiss her coworkers all the time and had to do sexy scenes with them so what was so bad with what he was doing? He always thought this was the same thing. He was going to push the guilt aside again when Lucy phone rang again.

"You think this boy would get the message," Lucy said coldly as she threw her phone across the room. She turned back to Kendall. "Where were we?"

She slowly crawled on the bed to approach him and Kendall backed away. She looked confused for a split second then realized that Kendall must be playing a game. She smiled seductively as she began crawling toward him and watched as his back hit the wall.

"Hold on. I need to call my wife and see if she got back into the country alright. She had a shoot in Rome and just got back tonight. I want to call and see if she's okay," Kendall stated as he got off the bed with his phone.

Lucy pouted again and laid down on the bed.

Kendall began to talk to Jo and became very animated in the conversation. It seemed like Lucy was being ignored. He was having a thirty minute conversation with her. Lucy could feel her rage building. He is supposed to be paying attention to her not being on the phone with his wife. She began to hear him telling her that he loves her and that she should come visit him at his next concert. Lucy hated to be ignored. His wife needed to know who Kendall belongs to. She rushed to the phone and grabbed it from Kendall's hand. Before Kendall could stop her, she ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"How stupid can you be? Don't you know what Kendall is doing right now?" Lucy said coldly into the phone.

"Who is this?" Jo demanded.

"This is Kendall's girlfriend. How stupid can you be to think that Kendall could only be with one girl," Lucy replied cruelly with a laugh. Meanwhile Kendall tried to get into the bathroom. "For every tour that Kendall be on, I'm the one he sleeps with."

Lucy hung up the phone as soon as Kendall finally got the door open. She dropped the phone to the floor.

"Oops," she stated as she dropped the phone and it broke. She brushed past him and walked towards the bed. "Are we going to continue?"


End file.
